unknown
by Brianna Rose
Summary: this is the slightly odd prologue to 1 or 2 chapters to come. D/N fic.. please R/R- even though there isnt much to read
1. Default Chapter

Ohk.... this is only the prologue thingy.... its super super short!... but I will add the other one almost instantly...... trust me..... sorry about my spelling.... most of my mistakes are typos, or the fact that I am usually chatting online- so I don't really use proper English when I chat. And about capitalizing the "i", I'm just too lazy to hit the shift key.... but thanx for all the reviews I got! I don't mind constructive criticism. please R/R!

None of these character belong to me. they are the creation of the brilliant Tamora Pierce.... except the chipmunk- now that was my genius creation! :) enjoy-

Daine sat outside on a bench, conversing with a chipmunk that had come to sit on her lap. Much to the chipmunk's dismay, Daine wasn't doing a good job concentrating on the conversation as her thoughts kept drifting to Numair. "I don't know what to do," she told the chipmunk "I've hardly seen him for a week now." Unfortunately the chipmunk couldn't offer any good advice, but offered her a nut in consolation. "thank you," she told him and pocketed the nut. 

A large hand rested on her shoulder making her jump. "Hello magelet," said the familiar voice that was Numair."Can I talk to you?" he asked her. "Sure" she replied patting the space on the bench next to her. "Where have you been?" she asked, "I don't see much of you lately." He paused for a second before saying- " I know, that's what I came to talk to you about." "Well what is it?" she asked him encouragingly. he drew a breath than replied- "Varice and I are getting married."...

I hope you liked that! I am still deciding if I'm gonna change the next part or no... so u will all have to wait 'til tomorrow. :) um... well I honestly have nothing else to say.. so now its time to review!!


	2. untitled

ohk.... well i guess this is what some of you guys have been waiting for.... i felt so... cruel(?) writing this.....but i still enjoyed it.... R/R please!!

just so you guys know.... i kinda gave u the wrong version for the prologue... not much was different except for the fact that it stated they were in Carthak,,... and it just gave some general info. on what was goin on... oops. my mistake:) well here ya go:: oh, and i made sure its the right version::::

Daine wanted to burst out crying but used every ounce of strength she had not too. She managed a smile, hoping he wouldn't notice she was faking it, and said "I'm glad for you." She remembered she hadn't married him because she did not want him to feel trapped. Now she was glad she had made that choice, and at least he was happy. As his friend, she could at least encourage him. This chipmunks around her must've sensed the sadness because two of them crawled onto her lap. She petted their backs gently with two fingers. "I want you to be the Maid of Honor," Numair said. 

Daine froze in shock. What she was going to say might upset him, but it was her only choice; at least the only one she could live with::: "Numair, I'm sorry but I can't" she told him. "Why not?"he questioned. There was an odd tone his voice but she paid no attention. Not sure how to phrase her answer, Daine just told him the thoughts as they ran through her mind::" because I still love you! I'm glad your happy, but I couldn't bare to be there and see you get married to someone else, I'm sorry."She looked down at her hands, afraid of the dissapointment she might see in his eyes.

"Do you mean it? Do you still love me?" Numair asked her. Refusing to look at him she mumbled a "yes." His eyes lit up and a large smile crossed his face. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "What on earth are you doing?!" she screamed, jumping of the bench. He smiled up at her-"Do you really think I would ever marry Varice?" he questioned. Come to think of it, it was a horribly absurd idea. "I was hoping through this little planof mine I could get you to somehow admit your feelings, you never will any other time I ask, and I just had to know." he said with a grin. "How could you do that to me?!" she said, clearly upset,"You tell me all that as if to tease me, now you say its just part of your PLAN! How could you be so...so.... inconsiderate" It wasn't quite the word she was looking for, butit would do (A/N-- actually i just couldnt think of a word:) Daine moved to walk away, but Numair grabbed her wrist, firmly yet gently."Because I love you Daine, and I needed to know if you still felt the same. Please don't walk away." He rose to meet her as she turned back to face him. "I'm sorry magelet, I shouldn't have decieved you like that." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She remained stiff at first, still slightly mad at him, but eventully leaned against his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. She looked up into his face and smiled,"of course I still love you" she whispered to him, "how could I not?" Numair leaned in and kissed her with a passion and desire that ran between them. Daine foun dher self, untrollably, kissing back. She felt herself swamped with a desire that left her weak and the knees; air came into her lungs in shallow breaths. Numair released her and she slide to the ground. "Actually," he began, "I do plan on getting married, but when I do I want you to be the bride. Could you do that for me?" She looked up at him- "I think I can manage." Numair laughed lightly and they headed inside (it was pretty late by then.) Daine went to turn right to head to her room but Numair grabbed her arm, and guided her to his room. For once he slept warmly and comfortably without the use of his magic.

how was that? not too bad fer an ending huh? well now you know its time to review... please do so.. i like to know what u people think of my work.


End file.
